Letters to the Keroro Platoon!
by Lapastalover001
Summary: That's right! You can now send letters to our beloved Keroro Platoon! send them in asking for anything! truths and dares? we love them now send in yours today! (be weary of the curry Master though)
1. Chapter 1 Letters

Author's note: okay here's the deal I'm currently being held as a prisoner in my own mind, the Sgt Frog characters just so happen to occupy a large part of it. Now they are taking letters from all their devoted fans! send in your letters through PMs or reviews and I'll try to update weekly if not bi-monthly for sure :)

Disclaimer: as always I do not own the rights to Sgt Frog or any of its characters

**Chapter 1: The Message from Beyond!... that couch over there **

Hello Pekopon! I'm the terrifying yet still handsome sargent Keroro and this is my platoon. Corporal Giroro, Major Kululu, Private Tamama and uhh..  
"It's Dororo!" *goes crying in the corner*  
Oh yea Dororo! anyways we're now accepting letters from all our fans kerokerokero and once we win the hearts of all the pekoponians they'll love us so much they'll keep sending fanmail and become our devoted slaves and pledge their never ending loyalty to us...  
"uh Sargent?"  
Yes Tamama? You do know that Kululu just typed everything you said about our invasion plan right sir?  
Oh you guys worry to much details details..  
I bet you the pekoponians are worshipping us right now

...

more nonsensical arguments continue and conflict rises with Keroro and Giroro kukuku oh my how I do love senseless and violence.

Your's truly  
the ARMPIT Platoon!  
signed

-Sgt Keroro! kerokerokero  
-Private Tamama! ^^ *nomnomnom* eating cookies  
-Corporal Giroro.  
-Sgt MAJOR Kululu... kukuku  
-Lance Corporal Dororo "hey! why am I last?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dear kululu.  
...KULUTORO.  
Sincerely, Skg.(Southern Kitty Gal)

XD

Dear SouthernKittyGal

*glasses break* KuluToro does not exist and never will ... if you say otherwise I will find you... kukuku do not doubt my hacking abilities especially on such a low tech intelligence planet.

everyone in the room anime sweatdrops until Tamama happily shouts "I support TamaKero! Yay!"

Your's truly  
the ARMPIT Platoon!  
signed

-Sgt Keroro kerokerokero  
-Private Tamama *Nomnomnom!* still eating cookies  
-Corporal Giroro *bored and cleaning his guns*  
-Sgt Major Kululu ...kukuku  
-Lance Corporal Dororo *confused*


	3. Chapter 3

To Giroro,

I dare you to kiss Natsumi (generic, I know), and if you don't I will yell "Giroro loves Natsumi!" for the world (especially Natsumi) to hear

Frorm GiroGirl723

Dear GiroGirl723

"What?! k-kiss... N-Natsumi..." Giroro starts flailing his arms while blushing a new shade of red scientist have yet to observe and yelling "No don't tell her I-I er.. kissing?! but w-why?! I mean sure she's beautiful and has amazing combat skills but! KISS HER? I c-cant I-I"

anyways to save myself the time from typing out the rest of his freak out episode I'll just tell you how his dare is going.

List of Repeated Fails that happened in the course of only one day

This Morning  
-walks into room "Natsumi I-I..." she JUST finished putting on her shirt barely flashing any skin at all... and yet he's still nosebleeding like crazy and runs out before she sees him  
-during breakfast "erm Natsumi" she looks at him then sees the clock next to him "Oh NO I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR CLASS" runs off with her school bag  
"what?! oh no wait for MEE!" Fuyuki goes stumbling down the stairs grabs a peice of toast and runs out the door

This afternoon  
-he stalks her while trying to think of new ways to kiss her... in his mind everything is laid out in a perfect movie scene where they both confess their love  
-she comes home from school and he runs to his tent to have a panic attack... that leads to him passing out unconscious for a few hours

Later this evening  
-sitting by the fireplace roasting potatoes together "Giroro... are you okay? your shaking"  
to which he responds in a strained voice "u-uh yea fine! Umm I just u-uh have something I um n-needed to uh..." He avoids looking at her entirely "what is it?" she asks. "Um well..."  
"Natsumi! Hey!" Koyuki pops of out nowhere, completely ninja style to talk and give her friend her pen back.

...kukuku his dare might take awhile

Yours truly  
the ARMPIT Platoon  
signed

-Sgt Keroro kerokerokero!  
-Private Tamama *Nomnomnom* cookies!  
-Corporal Giroro D: *still blushing*  
-Sgt Major Kululu...kukuku  
-Lance Corporal Dororo "love is such a wonderful thing" :)


	4. Chapter 4

Dear dad,

Why did you abandon me and mom and join the Keroro Platoon? We've been waiting for years to receive word of you but mom gave up and left me too. I found a way to get by, though. I regularly practice illegal murders so that the day I can find you I can show you all that I've learned, hands-on demonstration.

Love,  
The Son You Abandoned

Dear Abandoned Son

"What?!" Everyone drops what they were doing and stares at the computer screen in shock.

Giroro starts shouting "Who's kid is this? Keroro!"  
"What?! Why me? I don't recall anything like that before leaving! KERO!"

Dororo starts shaking before saying "I don't know either but who ever the father is should take full responsibility of his actions"

Tamama's eyes widened "Could he be…mine? NO I don't … I Never!... so confusing… NEED COMFORT FOOD" he runs off to his nearest junk food stash.

Still trembling a little and slightly disturbed Dororo walks up and starts his speech…

"I know you are pained and I share your loneliness, I don't know who you are or who the father is that abandoned you but the same neglectful nature you speak of is also the same nature I myself experienced from those I considered close to me which also drove me onto a long hardened path in the military as an assassin. However the act of taking a life will not quench your thirst for a true family relationship if anything it will only break you. I do not know who you are and my heart breaks to hear such a tragic tale from one so young and innocent but please take my words into consideration"

silence

kukuku this is certainly interesting

Your's truly  
the ARMPIT Platoon  
signed

-Sgt Keroro :O  
-Private Tamama :?!  
-Corporal Giroro D:  
-Sgt Major Kululu :×  
-Lance Corporal Dororo :?


	5. Chapter 5

Dear,dororo

We all love you,and won't ever forget you like the others.

Sincerely,  
All of your fangirl. (Ps,to keroro,why are you so kwaii?)

Dear Kero lover

Happily smiling Dororo says "Thank you... I can't tell you how much this means to me... atleast I'm remembered by someone other then Miss Koyuki... Thank you!" he bows in respect and says "I hope one day our paths will-" before Keroro cuts him off "Kerokerokero! of course I'm Kawaii what can you expect from such a beloved and fearless leader. Now surrender your planet so I can claim all the gugdum mod-uhhh I mean claim all the resources for..."  
Giroro starts shouting "is this all this letter thing is about?! I should've known it was for your stupid toys!"  
more arugments continue and Giroro pulls out his guns.

Your's truly  
the ARMPIT Platoon!  
signed

-SGT. Keroro Kerokerokero!  
-Private Tamama :D  
-Lance Corporal Dororo *trying to calm down Giroro*  
-Sgt Major Kululu...kukuku  
-Corporal Giroro *still shouting*


	6. Chapter 6

Kululu your my fave, on a scale of 1-10 how much have you interfered with your platoonmates pasts?-de ch

ZanyAnimeGirl

Dear ZanyAnimeGirl

Kukuku. I've managed to corrupt Giroro's military records at one point during my youth although this was purely coincidental he just so happened to be in the way of one of my former enemies... kukuku... although I don't want to reveal all my secrets...so lets say on a scale it was 6-7.

signed the Curry Master  
-Sgt Major Kululu


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Dororo,

I have never think of such a chance to tell the truth in my heart.  
I still remember the time when I first saw you. It was 20:05,October 4th, that time,I was attracted by your light blue pure color was then,I paid attention to you,began to know about you,and remember you my view,you are perfect.  
It's said that real feelings can be expressed only in mother I want to say,我爱你，直到永远。  
Sincerely,an admirer of you

Love Santizhizi

Dear santizhizi

"T-thank you... I-I... don't know what to say... *still trying to get over the shock* you remember me?... and you descibe me with such passion and devotion... I... THANK YOU...so much! *starts crying tears of joy and happiness*"

signed  
yours truly  
-Dororo *smiling happily*

p.s "wō aí ni my friend one day I hope the world will be as wonderful as you are and share the same love, kindess and compassion you have shown me with just your words"


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Abandoned Son

Well Hello Again Dear dad,

You know who you are. :)

Love, The son you abandoned.

P.S. By the way, I've successfully found your address this time

Dear Abandoned Son

Keroro started laughing awkwardly "heh heh… well now that I think of it there may have been a time back at home base I met this wonderful circus engineer named Bororo" he pales and then starts flailing his arms around hopelessly running in circles before tripping "Gah! I think I have a son!.. wait a minute no it can't be... she drugged me and took my money that day" he sighs in relief "whew! dodged a bullet there"

Giroro starts thinking "well I vaguely remember this one night back in sector nine… I drank a drop of light Teronese wine…and this one girl…" he starts shaking "NO NOTHING HAPPENED I refuse to believe it!"

Tamama laughs nerviously before declaing "I'm too CUTE to be anything but a virgin" and starts munching on a bag of chips

Dororo just sits quietly in a corner

….

More awkward silence

…

Kukuku the address you have is wrong. Trust me I know

Your's truly  
the ARMPIT Platoon!  
signed

-Sgt Keroro!  
-Private Tamama! ^^  
-Corporal Giroro.  
-Sgt MAJOR Kululu... kukuku  
-Lance Corporal Dororo :?

Author's note: Hey guys! Lapastalover001 here so you might notice I made some changes to my previous chapters don't worry nothing MAJOR. I merely modified the format that way it would be easier for other readers to understand what's going on. That's all for now :D  
1 WORLD 1 LOVE  
PEACE OUT! *Dororo facepalms* hehe earlier I teased him about being a hippie (all in good nature of course). xD


	9. Chapter 9

Idellechi Ulliam: God damnit Laura write your own letters... Uhh, anyway. Hi. I guess. Aliens and stuff. So anyway my girl friend... Wait damn that came out wrong. Friend. Girl. Not girlfriend. A friend who happens to be a girl. Anyway, Laura and idelle wanted me to write to you guys. Apparently since I run a news site they think that I should write everything... Whatever. So yeah. While I'm at it, I may as well ask for stuff too. I'm pretty big on conspiracy theories, know any good ones? If not hey you can just send me some pictures of your planet and we'll be good. Uhh, so first.

These are some dares from Laura. I'm warning you all ahead of time. She can be... Kindof an ass.  
1. Kururu must boost tororo's ego and kiss up to him, or just kiss him. That would be 'scandalous' as she says  
2- Keroro, try to invade America because that will be "funny" to her when ya lose.  
3- can't believe she wants me to write this... "screw the rules I have money get akuaku here again and have a battle royale  
4- something about a karaoke contest.

Well, seeya. This was a waste of my time. -Idelle: Hiiii! :3 like, umm... Just incase billy didn't do a good job writing I have questions too.  
1. Dororo teach me the ninja way please :3  
2. Tamama, chocolate, vinella or strawberry ice creme?  
3. Giroro who's picture did you have in your belt before you met Natsumi?  
4. Also since Laura told me that we can screw the rules since she has money can I meet Saburo he's really cool I like him! I wanna be on the radio too someday :)

Thanksies, bye for now! -Laura: I might as well write in anyway, even though billy dearest is doing it for me. Isn't it sweet? So yes, if you have any complaints about the dares contact me at -instertafictionalemailhere- mufufufu 3 See you all later darlings!

-  
Dear Billy. Idellechi Ulliam, Laura,

"Conspiracy theories really aren't my thing" the Sargent says waving his hand lazily "but I know someone who does!" Keroro cheerfully runs out A few brief minutes pass by until Fuyuki and the Sarg. come back. The dark haired boy seems to stumble on his way in "alright so basically we're answering some letters from fans and this guy wants to know about conspiracy stuff" Tamama nodes his head eagerly "and all you have to do explain. Kululu does all the typing"  
"Oh I see.. so all I do is talk?"  
"yup!"  
He turns to the computer awkwardly speaking "okay umm hey there! I'm Fuyuki Hinata" he takes a look at the letter anylyzing the content for a moment "uh okay well it depends on what type of conspiracy theories you looking for I have a whole journal with detailed recordings if you wanna see although if you do it might take a while to post up" he tilts his head in thought before contunueing "ehhh good ones? well if you like aliens you can check out plaidiens or things about 'project sea gate' although you might want to search 'Monarch programing' if you don't already know what it is" he smiles before saying "well I hope that helps and if you see any good ones yourself maybe we can chat? I love everything Paranormal!"

To Laura  
1. Kukuku ... that will never happen I am the best and won't 'kiss up to him' as you say or anything remotely himulating. A small beeping noise alerts the platoon's attention and a small chat box pops up on the computer screen  
*pupupu! take that old man I managed to cross hype your software system THIS IS NOW TORORO take over! and what is this about a dare I hear? pupupu!*  
kukuku... you pest that was only a fluke now clicky-poo!  
as the notification box closes and the screen goes back to its original settings before the interuption I take a peek over to the survailence system

somwhere in a galaxy not so far away New Recruit Tororo is cursing in his room on board the ship "Noooo! ugh not another kululu virus I JUST got rid of the last one yesterday! pupupu not cool"  
"Tororo dinner is ready"  
"I'm busy now shut up Pururu! Your not my MOM!"  
"MOM? I-I'm not that old am I?" she takes out a small handmirror and searches for any wrinkles

kukuku and of course I'm watching all of this on the secret hidden cameras installed in the Garuru Platoon's spaceship.

2- I hacked into the American military database pfft not even a challenge. Re-routed the main computer frame to set up a video chat. A man with a dark green uniform appeared on the screen he looked up at us in surprise.  
Our leader jumps up to his line of vision "This is Sargent Keroro and I demand you let me speak to the represnative of America"  
the guy gives him a weird look before shrugging and saying 'okay' he disappears out of the camera view before returning.  
A tall dirty blonde haired man with sky blue eyes and an American bomber jacket stands by his side.  
"yo dude! this is. Alfred F. Jones representing the U.S. of A! so what did you wanna talk about?"  
"Surrender your government, military, and resources this is an alien invasion!" Keroro shouts standing on top of a table pointing at the screen in childish determination.  
"what?! No way! your gonna have to fight me before any of that ever happens and who are ya commanding me? you look like a frog stuffed animal toy" he laughes abnoxiously before looking over shoulder shouting "Hey Toni you getting any of this?" the alien noddes his head not even bothering to stiffle his laughter.

in the end the invasion plan failed

3- no one really knows how to respond... Tamama smiles innocently "nope! rules apply Momo-chan has more money than you anyways yaaaayyy Momo-chan!"

4- something about a karaoke contest?

kukuku and every person except myself either dropped out or somehow sunstained an injury. Now I have a Karaoke award sitting beside my 'other' achievements. The END

To Idelle:  
1. Dororo bows in respect "If you are willing than I will teach you".  
2. Tamama is happily skipping about singing "IcE Cream I SCrEaM for Ice Cream!" giggling cutely he says "I'm not sure I LIKE all flavors... but my ultimate fave" he tilts is head thinking "STRAWBERRY!"  
3. Giroro takes out his bazooka points it at the screen "THAT is none of buisness"  
kukuku just so you know it was a family picture with his brother when he was 12 years old.  
4. You can't meet Saburo... kukuku and I'm not sorry to type/tell you this.

Tamama waves "good luck being a radio host someday!" Dororo noddes his head "Indeed I wish only good tidings in your future"

Your's truly  
the ARMPIT Platoon!  
signed

-Sgt Keroro! kerokerokero  
-Private Tamama! yay!  
-Corporal Giroro. *cleaning his guns*  
-Sgt MAJOR Kululu  
-Lance Corporal Dororo *sipping herbal tea*

Author's note: Hahaha! :3 brownie points to anyone who caught the 'America' reference I used there xD


	10. Chapter 10

Oh gee okay. Um ty ^^ Okey uh heres da letter Dear Armpit platoon, To kururu: ...kuluzoru? Btw its cute when your glasses break. To Giroro: how the heck is your voice so deep? Its awesome but the first timd i heard it i was like "whoa.. ..thats sexy." To Dororo: When keroro forgets you just remember you have thousands of fans who love you. ^_^ To tamama: ...*skips tama* To keroro: Youre stupid but amusing to watch. Youre a bad leader. Grow up.

XD sincerely,  
Southernkittygal

Dear Southernkittygal

*glasses break* woman do you not understand No… my glasses breaking are not cute they are bothersome. Giroro *blushes faintly* uhhh…. He doesn't know why his voice is deep, I could explain to you the scientific reason although that itself is tedious. Dororo starts crying "I feel so loved"…

Keroro starts putting up a fit "What? Me a bad Leader?! I am so mature I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING but stupid Natsumi" Giroro pulls out his gun effectively shutting him up.

Kukuku

Your's truly  
the ARMPIT Platoon!  
signed

-Sgt Keroro! :D  
-Private Tamama! ^^  
-Corporal Giroro. :/  
-Lance Corporal Dororo  
-Sgt Major Kululu... kukuku


	11. Chapter 11

starpawstar what is the strongest of you all (if you guys fight against each other)?

Dear Starpawstar

Giroro leans against the doorway looking like a badass gruffly replying "Tch the strongest... your only strong when you stare death in the face. A REAL soildier isn't afraid of anything he goes out in the battlefield fighting till his last breath".  
kukuku if your not afraid why don't you just go through with your dare to kiss Natsumi already?  
"eh?! uh I-I'm trying its just w-well uh I haven't been able to uh" he gulps, blushing a flaming red while trying to find a suitible excuse to avoide the question.  
"Sarge is strong enough to take on anyone!" Tamama happily declares while said Keronian modestly denies *FAKE* he's still basking in the praise.  
kukuku  
... personally I think if I placed the others in a box and pinned them to war agaisnt each other Dororo would win...Simply because the fact remains despite his current peace loving nature his history as a deadly trained assassin would have no trouble taking over. Such training and hardships aren't easily dismissed and his skills have the obvious capabilities to take a life. kukuku of course I would know I already ran some simulation trials on my computer earlier.  
Everyone in the room anime sweatdrops "ehhh... okay moving on!" Keroro laughs it off.

Your's truly  
the ARMPIT Platoon!  
signed

-Sgt Keroro! :D  
-Private Tamama! ^^  
-Corporal Giroro.  
-Lance Corporal Dororo :?  
-Sgt Major Kululu... kukuku


	12. Chapter 12

Kero lover For keroro,

Why do you always forget dororo? I mean,he is always crying because of you and how the heck can you ignore that?

Dear Kero Lover

Keroro takes a moment to think before shrugging "I'm not sure maybe he has that type of face that's easy to forget?"  
"How mean Kero-kun" Dororo cries out as he runs to his 'emo corner'.  
Kukuku don't bother I've run some tests earlier last year. Apperently he has an extremly rare condition that renders him unmemorable to other keronians. Combined with Keroro's short attention span to anything other than gunpla models. Its inevitable, however interesting enough it doesn't seem to have that same effect (atleast not to the same degree as us) on humans. Which is the reason why he has so many Pekoponian fangirls.

Your's truly  
the ARMPIT Platoon!  
signed

-Sgt Keroro :*  
-Private Tamama :?  
-Corporal Giroro :/  
-Lance Corporal Dororo :x  
-Sgt Major Kululu  
...kuu


	13. Chapter 13

Dear past Keroro platoon

Dad, you told me you were a brave warrior yet you fainted and stutter around mama!? I thought you were the best besides uncle Garuru...T_T

- Nero Hinata Goucho (Giroro and Natsumi's future son- S***! where did my sweet potatoes go!?)

kukuku hello father, I beat you at hacking kukuku-cough cough asthma! _

-Mururu your ashmatic son (I'm sure you who mom is like you could s- cough cough!)

Oi, why do we need to write this bastards? They are just the past of our dads? :(

-Feroro, Keroro's shi**y son whatever

Bro, don't be rude...hi dad...I'm sorry that in the future..I'm gonna accidentally break your gundam (I was 4)...waaaaah! Sorry daddy! D':

-Seroro, Keroro's son and Feroro's younger twin (Waaaah bro! Don't kill me!)

Hai papa! Ummm where do babies come from? :3

- Kazumi Azumaya Heicho (Koyuki and Dororo's daughter- what? Nobody told me!

Dear Future Kids

wait a minute

...

"WHAT?!" the others drops every single thing they were doing to stare at the screen in absolute and utter shock. "We have KIDS?!"

kuu kukuku don't worry kids they're just a little surprised by the news oopsies! it seems that I may have forgotten to tell them this earlier.  
"you! You KNEW?!" Giroro shouted looking even more shocked then I thought possible.  
kukuku of course I knew I created the Kurutimesaver1000 to buy myself more time for survallience purposes. I accidentally moved forward rather then backwards in time and indirectly met them as well as my future self. Long story short we have kids!  
"wait... so Natsumi and I have a... family" Giroro stares off dreaming before asking "Wait! so does that mean we..." his eyes widened then proceeds to (in order) spazz out, nosebleed, then fall down unconcious.  
"Then Miss Koyuki...and I?" Dororo starts blushing madly unsure of what to do he shuffles his feet nerviously.

To answer your question Feroro your father Keroro scratches his head before continuing happily "babies come from clouds that fall from the sky into rivers made out of rainbows and then shipped off to new parents"  
kukuku ...I'm assuming this is the same story his mother told him as a child?  
Dororo nodded his head "your correct his parents never told him otherwise"  
it explains so much  
"kero?"  
After corporal Giroro woke up I had to give him the awful news and proceeded to explain that despite the future kids existence their still remains a distinct possibility they could blink out of existence. kukuku he freaked out again.  
"WHAT?! so Natsumi and I?.. might... NEVER HAPPEN? Nooooo! it has to! how?! what?!" he flailed his arms around running back and forth while Dororo started shaking. Keroro had trouble processing the information so I had to explain it to him again. To those of you who don't already know we are living only in one timeline out of a sea of infinate other timelines determined by choices we make no matter how minial they may be. Parallel universes exist and are represented by these 'alternate' timelines.  
kukuku although knowing this I am curious Mururu how could you surpass my hacking abilities? I'm not saying I'm not proud of you but... still

signed The keroro Platoon  
-Sgt Keroro kerokerokero  
- -Tamama "Heeeeeeyyy... I just realised something... why don't I have a kid?" he asks inocently confused  
-Corporal Giroro ?!  
-Sgt Major Kululu ...kukuku  
-Lance Corporal Dororo :0

Author's note: okay well Kululu's logic about time and parallel universes stem from the japanese subbed episode 208 when [warning: mild spoil alert] Keroro goes to a parallel universe in which Fuyuki and him never met ... *sniffle* so sad a world without the Keroro Platoon?


	14. Chapter 14

Your future kids Dear dads

Seroro: HEEEEEEEELP! DADDY! ToT Feroro: SHUT UP STUPID! YOU AIN'T THE ONLY ONE STUCK IN A HOLE! $&& $&$ $&$ &$&$ &$)& $(7&! Nero: Who the f*** would make a hole out of nowhere!? Geez and my baby brother will bother me where have I been... Mururu: Ku...if only my laptop wasn't with niisan and nee san... Kazumi: Don't worry! Maybe my siblings can use ninja powers! Nero: We are in a hole in the past Zumi! Darn there is also a barrier..f***! Mururu: Oi- are you blushing at Kazumi and calling her Zumi? Kukuku some one is in love! Uncle Doror, he likes you daughter! Nero: LIES! Kazumi: Eh? from your kids who are stuck in a deep hole filled with traps at your yard (Nero: Wait, if we are stuck and no laptop, how did we send this!? Mururu: Ask the narrator kuku- cough cough!)

Dear Future kids

kukuku! You got stuck in a hole! how embaressing for you  
"erm Kululu maybe we should go help them?" Dororo asks.  
"No we shouldn't they need to learn discipline and better coordination skills" Giroro says crossing his arms with an almost stern body language trying to hide his slightly guilty expression  
... awwwwww he cares  
"NO! don't you be awwing at me like that!" he says angrily.  
"lets go! besides I want to see the future gunpla murderer!" Keroro clenches his fists then continues shrugging "Who knows maybe the twins even inheritaed their father's handsomely good looks" posing while Tamama watches munching on chips.

Dororo starts studdering "M-my …c-crush? Kazumi? EH?"

Signed The Keroro Platoon!

-Sgt Keroro kerokerokero  
-Private Tamama *  
-Corporal Giroro ?!  
-Sgt Major Kululu ...kukuku  
-Lance Corporal Dororo *confused*


	15. Chapter 15

The beast keeper dear, kururu U ATE MY LAST INSTANT CURRY! PREPARE 2 DIE!*brings out big a$$ bazooka's* BRING IT!

Dear The beast keeper

Kukuku  
Don't be a fool there is a reason why I am called the curry Master  
now clicky poo! I just sent you the Kuru-virus201 good luck sending me another message while fighting my demonoid curry cybertech bats.

signed  
sgt MAJOR Kululu  
a.k.a the curry Master  
(| . |)


	16. Chapter 16

Well Hello Again Dear dad,

May I ask you why you evidently now have yet ANOTHER son? Wasn't it you who told me yourself that only I could only be number one in your heart? Then again, that was years ago, and it seems that you have changed your ways drastically. For shame, father, that of all people, it had been you to subject to the cruel, underlying truths of the universe, the secret that so many of us remain denying to ourselves. And yet I still lay here, writing, and wondering why I even bother anymore trying to seek revenge from you.  
But. Seriously. Who's this other kid you have?  
Love, The son you abandoned

Dear Abandoned Son

"Kerokerokero... I really have no clue what's going on here"  
Tamama noddes his head in agreement "all this future possible alternate timeline stuff is confusing".  
Giroro sighs "Who does this kid belong to anyway? seriously"  
Dororo remains silent in deep thought as he ponders the situation.  
kukuku I guess you'll just have to follow these letter updates to find out more about 'this other kid' your father has... because appearently everyone else still has no clue who you are.

Your's truly  
the ARMPIT Platoon  
signed

-Sgt Keroro!  
-Private Tamama! ^^  
-Corporal Giroro.  
-Lance Corporal Dororo ?  
-Sgt MAJOR Kululu... kukuku


	17. Chapter 17

Dear kururu,

I dare you to do something totally embarassing to Giroro senpai like flirting with him or kissing him and see his reaction.

Sincerely me

Dear Snowthevampirequeen

oh why prentend? kuu starts winking at Giroro.  
"NO!"  
he gets all flustered not liking your dare at all. kukuku I hand him a peice of paper with 'stuff' written on one side that he immrdiently rips to shreds

Your's truly  
signed

-Sgt Major Kululu... kukuku *faking a blush*  
-Corporal Giroro. *angry and embarressed* :(

author's note: hehe Kululu also flirts with Giroro a few times in the later episodes too xD although it's only to embarress him I dont think he really likes him however there's much speculation behind his intentions soooooo KuluGiro fans?

Hey guys! thanks for supporting me :D it's been a blast writing, I only hope that my letters to you have been 'in character' I really tried but if there's anything you didn't like I'm open to constructive critism and more than happy to hear your suggestions. If all goes well I'll be launching a 'Letters to the Garuru Platoon' sometime in early to mid september.  
Also! :D  
-PLEASE READ- I'm writing a DororoxOc story with the character being a female Human/Pekoponian. I've been looking up meaningful names for her character everywhere from Kara to simply Hope. I thought of naming her Delilah that is til I found out the meaning behind it (xD it means harlot, temptress, decietful heart in hebrew... *shakes head* poor Delilah) Anyways! I was wondering if you the wonderful readers could give me some names, something MEANINGFUL :D Consider it a contest of sorts if your name gets picked than Winner gets a box of one of Tamama's special cookies! Yay! :D imported 'Keronian Delights'

meanwhile at Momoka Mansion...  
Tamama gets up from his guardian's side at the pool area. Momoka looks up confused "Where are you going?"  
He shifts clearly paranoid "my cookie senses are tingling something must've happened"  
a few minutes later after rumaging through his closet frantically "where is it!? where is it!NOOOOO THERE GONE! WHY?! OF ALL MY SNACKINGMANIAGOODNESS WHY?!"

hehehe! I'm a sneaky one xD send me your name suggestion through PMs or reviews

and thanks again for all your support :D

Hasta la Pasta!


	18. Chapter 18

From the Authoress: I'm sorry everyone school has been stressful keeping up my grades. I'm also working with some non-profit groups in my community and fundraising is a plentiful job that requires a lot of work on my part. I'm sorry that I won't be able to update as much anymore considering I've always been such a slow typist. However I don't like leaving readers in such a tactless fashion, the sgt frog characters will write back but it's all a matter of time so please be paitent with me here. Thank you for all the wonderful letters though :D Dororo is smiling more (although he's still a little forgotten), Keroro is still an idiot, I'm not sure about Kululu he's usually in his lab, Tamama is with Momoka supervising the newest training crew in a movie their making and last but not least Giroro has since failed in his dare in more ways than one. (honestly I caught him talking to himself confessing his love to Natsumi to her picture EVEN THEN he was stuttering and blushing like crazy XD).

Thanks everyone

And congrats to RadioactiveSableye for her name entry Lyra! WHooo *ballons and confetti everywhere!*

:D lots of love from lapastalover001


End file.
